


Ну, это было неожиданно

by arisu_aiko



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они не были готовы к кошмару с зомби. И ты не проснешься, если тебя укусят. Сначала ты станешь одним из них.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ну, это было неожиданно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Well, That Was Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451101) by [ereshai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai). 



> Написано на Зомби Фест 2012. Описание – это заявка.

Они бежали по городской улице. Близко расположенные здания вырисовывались с обеих сторон, делая улицу похожей на трубу. Они могли пойти вперед или вернуться обратно тем же путем, которым пришли, но собирающаяся позади них орда делала отступление невозможным.

Внезапно перед ними возникла стена, полностью перекрывающая улицу. 

— Имс, прекрати изменять сон! — яростно прошептала Ариадна.   
— Или что, проекции начнут преследовать нас? Мы застряли здесь, вы не заметили? — Имс остановился перед заброшенным магазином. Манекены в витрине, ранее одетые в пляжную одежду, теперь демонстрировали военную униформу и автоматическое оружие, надежно скрытые за пуленепробиваемым стеклом, армированным сеткой. — Здесь. Пистолеты сами по себе не унесут нас далеко-далеко отсюда.   
Ариадна последовала за Имсом в магазин, Артур и Кобб плелись позади. Кобб старался держаться вертикально, но его рука была перекинута через плечи Артура, а сам Артур поддерживал его за талию. Как только они вошли внутрь, Артур опустил Кобба на пол за прилавком.

— Имс, помоги мне заблокировать дверь. — Артур начал двигать тяжелый деревянный шкаф к стеклянной двери. Снаружи проекции, пошатываясь, шли вниз по улице к магазину.   
Имс отложил в сторону ружье, которое держал в руках, и подошел помочь Артуру. Вместе через пару минут они смогли подтолкнуть шкаф до двери. Когда со шкафом было покончено, Артур прислонился к нему и тяжело вздохнул. Имс тоже передохнул, прежде чем вернуться к своему оружейному «шопингу». 

— Я не понимаю. Я думала, что проекции должны попытаться избавится от сновидца. Почему они шли за Коббом? Почему не за Имсом? — Ариадна бросила беглый взгляд сначала на Артура, потом на Имса, ожидая объяснений.   
— Проекции могут среагировать на любое чужеродное присутствие, если нарушители – то есть мы – привлекут к себе лишнее внимание. Но самый важный вопрос, дорогая, это почему проекции господина Джейкобса оказались зомби? Артур? Есть какие-нибудь мысли на этот счет? — Имс выстроил оружие в линию на длинном столе и начал размещать коробки с боеприпасами рядом. 

— Ничего подобного не всплывало в его истории. Мы дали ему пустой город, чтобы он заселил его, и его подсознание выдало нам зомби. Возможно, он недавно смотрел фильм про зомби. — Артур присоединился к Имсу за столом, рассматривая выбранное им оружие. — Ты собираешься оставить что-нибудь нам, Имс?   
— Убеди меня поделиться. — Имс начал загружать пули в обойму. Артур глубокомысленно кивнул и добавил несколько пистолетов на стол.   
— Ариадна, пожалуйста, ты не могла бы проверить Кобба? — с этими словами он достал магазины и начал загружать их в ружья.  
— Конечно.

Ариадна подошла к дальнему концу магазина. Все, что она могла видеть за прилавком – это обувь Кобба, всю в крови, и часть его ноги, вытянутой на полу.   
— Кобб? — Ариадна обогнула прилавок и села на колени рядом с Коббом.   
— Эй, — прошептал он. Его глаза на мгновение приоткрылись, прежде чем закатится, как будто его веки были слишком тяжелы, чтобы подняться. Он дышал часто и быстро. Рукав его жакета был порван и приподнят, открывая сочащийся укус на предплечье.   
— Это выглядит противно, — Ариадна покопалась под прилавком в куче наваленных вещей, пока не обнаружила аптечку под кипой бумаг. В аптечке нашлись стерильные салфетки, марлевые повязки, бинты и мазь с антибиотиком. — Я собираюсь прочистить твои раны. Скорее всего, будет больно. 

Он слабо кивнул, и Ариадна начала очищать рану, работая так быстро, как могла. Кобб иногда вздрагивал, но в основном был тих, только тяжело дышал. Ариадна намазала мазь на укус, покрыла марлей и обернула повязку вокруг руки.  
— Должна сказать тебе, что я фактически не знаю правил оказания первой медицинской помощи.  
Он несколько нервно засмеялся и отодвинул ее от себя.   
— Я… просто... отдохну. Немного. 

Ариадна вернулась обратно к Артуру и Имсу, которые все еще заряжали оружие. Они стойко игнорировали низкое стенание и частый прерывистый стук, раздающиеся с улицы.

— Коббу не становится лучше. Почему он так тяжело переносит это ранение? — Ариадна схватила двойную наплечную кобуру с соседней стойки и надела ее на себя. Затем взяла один из пистолетов, проверила магазин и патронник, убрала пистолет в кобуру и повторила тот же процесс со вторым оружием.  
— Он был укушен зомби, — рассеянно заметил Артур.   
— Я знаю, но мы спим, — Ариадна схватила сумку от патронов и начала наполнять ее гранатами.  
Она не была уверена, что ружье в реальности можно заряжать гранатами, но ее это мало волновало. Имс, безусловно, все продумал.

— Ариадна, что случается, когда зомби кусает кого-то? — Артур положил дополнительную обойму, которую только что закончил заряжать, и повернулся к ней. Он прислонился бедром к столу и сложил руки на груди.  
— Эти зомби не настоящие, Артур. — Она перекинула лямку сумки через голову для легкого доступа.  
— И все же?  
Стоны становились все громче и громче, проекции собрались снаружи, и прерывистые удары приобрели постоянный ритм.

— Прекрасно. Если тебя укусит зомби, ты превратишься в зомби. В фильмах. — Она едва удержалась от того, чтобы не закатить глаза. Едва. 

— Совершенно верно. Большинство людей в нашей культуре знают это. Это признанный факт. — Артур повернулся обратно к столу и начинал снаряжать самого себя стольким оружием, сколько он физически мог унести. Имс делал то же самое неподалеку.  
— Но зомби не реальны!   
— Во сне все может быть реальным. В том числе зомби. Подсознание Кобба реагирует так, как оно думает, оно должно реагировать.

Артур схватил несколько запасных магазинов, класть их было некуда, и он отдал их Ариадне. Она спрятала их в боковые карманы сумки.  
— Он превращается в зомби?!  
— Именно.   
— Если мы собираемся завершить это дело, то должны оставить его. – Имс наконец-то вступил в разговор. 

Ариадна хотела запротестовать, но она знала, что Имс прав. Кобб, в его состоянии, будет задерживать их.

— Может, нам стоит подумать о том, чтобы… избавиться от него? — уже когда она говорила это, Ариадна знала, что парни наложат вето на это предложение.  
— Нет.   
— Никакой крови. 

— Хорошо, хорошо. Я только что подумала, что я бы оставила его. — Она взяла автомат и перекинула ремень через шею, напротив мешка, полного гранат. Теперь тот висел у нее за спиной стволом вниз, чтобы она могла легко вытащить его в бою.  
— Если Кобб умрет, он проснется, правильно? Потому что как бы безумен этот сон не был, это все еще сон, и здесь те же правила. Верно?

Артур колебался, прежде чем ответить.

— Верно.   
— И кто же тот счастливчик, который расскажет Коббу об этом? — Имс ухмыльнулся Артуру.   
— Я скажу ему. Кобб поймет. Он хочет выполнить это дело так же, как и мы. — Артур посмотрел на свои часы. — У нас осталось меньше трех часов, прежде чем Юсуф устроит нам выброс. Раньше, чем они разобьют стекло. Позволь мне…

Он замолчал, глядя в сторону задней части магазина.  
Ариадна обернулась и увидела Кобба, бредущего к ним. Что-то в нем было не так… его глаза, решила она. Каким-то образом они слепо смотрели и в то же время были полностью сосредоточены. Он поднял руки, когда подошел ближе, его пальцы скрючились, словно когти. 

— Кобб, — начала Ариадна, но Артур оттолкнул ее назад. Имс сделал шаг вперед, направляя пистолет Коббу в голову.   
— Ну, это полный пиздец. Так обстоит дело с правилами, а, Артур?

— Имс, стой! — закричала Ариадна.   
— Не сейчас, Ари. У меня есть Кобб-зомби, от которого нужно избавится.

Он прицелился и начал нажимать на спусковой крючок.

— Но что, если убив, мы отправим его в лимб? — Ариадна вывернулась из хватки Артура и схватила Имса за руку.  
— Тогда ты сможешь пойти и вернуть его. — Имс отступил подальше от нее и выстрелил.

У Кобба во лбу появилось небольшое отверстие. Кровь, мозги и костные фрагменты забрызгали стену позади него. Он пошатнулся, отступая на шаг назад, и рухнул на пол. Кровь начала собираться лужицей под его головой. 

— Что ты сделал? — прошептала Ариадна.   
— Ничего, чего не хотел бы, чтобы сделали для меня, если бы все так обернулось. Идем, мы должны закончить работу. Используем черный ход. — Имс пошел к дальнему концу магазина, небрежно переступив через тело Кобба.

— Артур?  
— Дело сделано. А с последствиями будем разбираться, когда они настанут. Просто... я постараюсь, чтобы меня не укусили. — Артур последовал за Имсом.  
Он чуть поколебался у трупа Кобба, а затем пошел вперед.

Ариадна на мгновение растерянно оглянулась. Громкий звук раскалывающейся позади нее витрины заставил девушку подпрыгнуть, и она поспешила за Артуром, больше не оглядываясь назад.


End file.
